LU EXPANSION Universo Loonatics
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Relatos sobre personajes creados para LU Expansion, Usagi y compañia, Queena Diamon y otros personajes de este universo expandido, no aparecen los titulares  Loonatics en ningun momento.
1. Sueños Robados

Sueños Robados

(*Mamá, algunas personas solo dicen Ma, podría considerarse un tipo de acento.)

(**Papá, sería el mismo principio.)

-Ma, Ma*…-Usagi está caminando por una casa- ya llegue, donde estas Ma.

No hay respuesta, sigue caminando, cansado de estar buscando se sienta en la mesa, y comienza a comer lo que hay en ella con disgusto.

-Es lo mismo siempre, busco en mis sueños y no encuentro ni un solo indicio de lo que necesito, se que esta mesa es un simbolismo, un mensaje que esconde otro mensaje o alguna de esas cosas, por ejemplo, esta silla era de mi Pa**, esta otra era la de mi Ma, ese asiento de bebé era mío, pero no comprendo que significa ese otro asiento, tal vez no tiene nada de importante.

-O tal vez es más importante cariño- le dijo una coneja de piel blanca, era como verse a si mismo, pero convertido en una mujer.

-Tu otra vez, Lady, tu quieres que recuerde algo, pero por más que lo hago, solo termino aquí, sentado comiendo comida hipotética.

-Lo sé, es que solo pienso que es injusto lo que ese tirano nos hace, nos sierra todo el panorama, nos deja en este presente sin antecedentes, ¿porque fuimos creados?¿ No te molesta a veces esta situación?

-Vivo el presente.-Dice mientras extiende una mano a su gemela.

-Yo igual-ella acepta la mano y es jalada, termina sentada en las piernas de él- es divertido estar juntos, jejejeje.

-Claro, mmm- ronronea mientras le besa el cuello.

-Están enfermos ustedes dos-Dice un conejo más joven, casi un niño, a diferencia de ellos dos, el es de un tono gris y sin cicatrices, se sienta en la silla que corresponde a la madre.-Es como si fueran hermanos, ¿no creen?

-Ella es nuestro libido, ¿por qué tendría yo estar incomodo?-le dijo burlón mientras Usagi.- Te falta crecer un poco. Tal vez deba hacerte algo para que madures, te lo estas ganando.-Se levanta y se acerca al niño. Su mirada es salvaje.

-No cariño, déjalo, ven conmigo, no le hagas caso.-le suplica su gemela, nerviosamente por cierto.

-Lo defiendes como de costumbre, porque te es tierno. -Usagi la ve a ella con esa misma ferocidad.

-No es eso, solo es que no tienes que hacerle nada malo, no es necesario. Yo no me ofendo por sus impertinencias.

-Como digas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esta situación de que este niño sea el consentido. Los dejo voy a la sala.

-Ya busque en la sala como me dijiste, no hay nada- dijo el chico molesto.

-Pues no buscaste bien. Voy a la sala.

-¿Por qué quieren saber sobre el pasado? Ustedes alegan no interesarse en el, pero lo buscan. A mí me molesta como me trata Usagi.

-Lo sé cosita, pero él está molesto, solo piensa que no sabemos de dónde somos, mientras que ÉL lo sabe absolutamente todo.-Le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-ÉL sabrá porque.-Contesto el niño alzándose de hombros.

-¡AAAAARRGGGGG!-SE escucho un grito desde la sala mientras era acompañado por el sonido de algo cayendo.

Los dos conejos del comedor salieron rápido y vieron a Usagi terminar de caer de unas escaleras.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Usagi le grita a alguien que esta aun arriba.

-¡¿Qué paso?- le pregunta la coneja.

-Que ÉL nos oculto esto, hay un segundo piso en esta casa, acabo de descubrir estas escaleras, pero ÉL me empujo por ellas.

-Es verdad, yo no las había notado antes, voy a subir.

Ella comenzó a subirlas, su altura era exactamente la que sería una escalera normal, 13 escalones en dirección recta. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar a segundo piso, sintió como una fuerza extraña la empujaba y la arrojaba por ellas, es aquí donde siente como las escaleras son interminables, como las de una antigua pirámide mesoamericana. Sintió que tardo una eternidad en terminar de caer.

-¡AAAAAAAAARRRGGGG!- ella termino boca abajo en el fondo de las escaleras.

-Deja que adivine, ÉL no se tentó el corazón para arrojarte también.

-ÉL en efecto está arriba, si no nos deja subir es porque sabe que queremos los recuerdos que él nos niega.

-Oye, ¿Crees que a él lo tire también?-Usagi señalo al niño.

-No,no,no,no, yo no voy a subir.-Contesto el niño molesto y asustado.

-Ve o veras lo que es conocerme de mal humor, créeme que no será lindo. Y si de casualidad no te tiran, trata de traer algo contigo, cualquier cosa, pero traelo.

El niño subió las escaleras, paso exactamente lo mismo, solo subió trece escalones, pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar al segundo piso, pensó que tal vez estaba a tiempo de retroceder. Pero en ese momento vio que había una puerta en ese segundo piso, deseaba ver lo que estaba dentro, era un deseo profundo y algo desesperado, solo eso era suficiente, una vista al interior de esa habitación.

Era un cuarto infantil, con posters, juguetes y una cuna, extraña, ¿que tenía que hacer una cuna ahí?

-Hola.

Voltio y vio que había también un sofá, en el estaba sentado alguien, contemplado un álbum fotográfico, como se usaba en los antiguos tiempos, antes de las grabaciones digitales y otro tipo de tecnologías para preservar recuerdos.

-Hola, eso es lo que Usagi y Lady buscan, ¿no?

-Veo que no te andas con rodeos, si, esto es lo que quieren.

-¿Por qué no se los das? Es fastidioso como me trata Usagi cada vez que no encuentra esa cosa.

-No lo hago porque él no está preparado para este tipo de información, no quiero imaginar lo que haría si lo llega a tener, esto es mío solamente.

-Para ti es fácil, no tienes que lidiar con ellos, yo tengo que soportar las cosas que Usagi hace.

-Pero si no recuerdas las acciones de Usagi.

-No cuando estoy despierto, pero cuando duermo, no puedo evitar ver todo lo que hace, pero lo peor es…

-¿Qué?

-Que no me siento culpable, no lo disfruto, pero no siento culpa. Debe ser porque soy tan monstruo como él.

-No es eso, la verdad es que no hay una razón para sentir culpa, Usagi es quien tomo las decisiones, no tú, dime la verdad, de corazón ¿Qué sientes cuando recuerdas las cosas que Usagi le hace a las personas?

-Yo me siento molesto, algo me dice que eso estuvo mal. Pero no siento culpa.

-La culpa viene de sentir que se pudo hacer algo y no se hizo, tú no podías evitarlo, ¿Por qué sentir culpa entonces?

-No lo sé… -dime… por qué no me dejas ver tu álbum, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Por la misma razón por la que no le muestro a Usagi ni a Lady, todavía no estás listo para el conocimiento que tengo aquí.

-Pero ahora sé que existe en verdad tu tesoro, eso me hace quererlo también.- dice algo frustrado.

-Pero no vas a recordar que estuviste aquí, porque vas a despertar en cualquier momento.

-No me hagas esto, por favor, en verdad deseo ver el álbum, sé que hay algo importante dentro, no me niegues eso.

-En verdad lo siento, pero no puedes verlo aun, lo siento-En ese momento lo empujo con un solo dedo, pero era tan fuerte como un tope de un carnero justo en su pecho.

El niño siente como el comienza a caer, pero no al suelo, sino en un precipicio.

"Esto es absurdo, Usagi se cayó por las escaleras, no se despertó, Lady también y nada, ¿por qué yo sí?... yo soy el soñador, soy quien tiene el sueño, lo recuerdo, yo jugaba mi juego antes de parar aquí, debí quedarme dormido, Uasgi, eres un maldito aprovechado, si quieres encontrar los recuerdo, hazlo durante tus propios sueños, no en mis sueños, déjame la posibilidad de soñar por mí mismo, tener sueños normales, tal vez calenturientos de vez en cuando, pero míos, ¡Aaaaarrrgggg!

Entonces el niño conejo despertó en su cama, el control del juego estaba entre sus piernas, el debió soltarlo, la consola se había apagado automáticamente hacia unas horas.

-Otra noche sin sueños, no me gusta, me siento tan cansado cuando pasa eso.-Murmuraba mientras se rasca la cabeza.


	2. Ardilla enamorada y Dra discreta

Una chica ardilla, de pelaje gris caminaba en el parque como era su costumbre, le gustaba el ejercicio matutino, aunque muchos consideraban peligroso el parque central, ella no tenía miedo alguno a los ladrones, violadores o demás escoria, no le importaba usar unas prendas deportivas tan sexis, ya que se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

-Hola amor, no grites-Dijo una de estas ratas de dos patas mientras la sujetaba por la espalda y le ponía un arma en las costilla.

-¿Quien grita?-Ella contesto sin inmutarse.

-No te hagas la graciosa, y ven acá-la llevo a los arbustos, planeaba hacer una serie de cosas indecibles con la chica ardilla.

-Ahora si sabrás que es bueno ardilla.

-Ya se lo que es bueno, lo que es malo, y lo que es peor, y cree lo que te digo, no eres mi tipo.- dijo ella al momento de escupirle una de sus bombas de energía por la boca, esta se le pego en la frente y el tipo perdió la cara por una explosión, mas no había muerto, solo perdió los ojos, la nariz y parte de la dentadura superior y paladar.-Eso es para que no vuelvas a meterte con chicas que solo quieren hacer ejercicio en el parque, basuras como tú nos dan a los criminales organizados una pésima reputación. Es odioso que nos relacionen con ustedes.- dice mientras se limpia la sangre con su sudadera y la mete en su mochica, decide continuar con sus ejercicios como si nada, dejando abandonado al tipo que ahora era un desgraciado gusano arrastrándose por su vida, sin poder hablar ni ver.

Dos horas después…

Los agentes Totuolla y Munch llegaron a la escena, donde recogían al pobre diablo. Todavía vivo para su desgracia, parecía que el universo se volvía mas enérgico con los castigos a los malvados.

Totuolla ATBI (BURO DE INVESTIGACIÓN ANTI TERRORISTA) decía en la placa del agente con rastras, quien en su típica actitud enérgica, se acercaba a los policías en el lugar.

-¿Están seguros que esto es obra de la DINAMITADORA? no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con sus casos.

-Si es ella, es su firma compañero, ella le destrozo la cara con una explosión- dijo Munch mientras observaba lo que quedaba del rostro del desdichado.

-La victima… ¿Quién es la victima?-Totuola pregunta a uno de los paramédicos.

-Aquí tienen, no nos quiten tiempo, este hombre necesita llegar al hospital de volada.*dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras le entregaba una copia de un archivo sacado de las huellas digitales. Después cerró las puertas de su ambulancia y despegaron.

-Vaya, no es sorpresa, un violador que cumplió su condena en la prisión, salió bajo libertad condicional, parece que no pudo resistir estar fuera de circulación por más tiempo.-Dijo Munch con cierta ironía en su voz.

-¡Era un violador!- estaba sorprendida una de las mujeres policías que estaban ahí.- Deberíamos buscar a quien le hizo esto para darle una medalla por actos más allá del deber cívico-este comentario ya raya en la burla.

-Ella es una terrorista, y debe ser tratada como tal, no hace este tipo de cosas por preocuparle el bien de otros, seguro lo hizo porque fue atacada. A ella le molesta que traten de someterla, es su típica actitud. –Dijo Totuola mientras se dirigía a su auto.

-Pareja… debes aprender a relajarte, era solo una broma de nuestra colega callejera.-le dijo Munch mientras lo seguía al auto.

El termino "callejera" no fue de nada en agrado de la policía que se quedo parada ahí, confundida por el regano y molesta por el comentario.

Clínica genética de la Dr. Lady Duque.

-Dra., sé que no contamos con tanto dinero, pero necesitamos su ayuda, nuestro hijo merece una vida normal.- Decía un hombre que estaba al lado de su esposa, quien tenía en sus brazos a un bebé con síndrome de Down. La doctora era una coneja de piel de un color durazno, tenía una pequeña cornamenta (la cual era producto de la ingeniería genética para asemejarse a los el **Jackalopes**) ella los veía con sus ojos rasgados.

-No se preocupen por el dinero, tengo planes muy accesibles, solo que necesito practicar algunos estudios para saber si su hijo es candidato para los procedimientos.-Dijo serenamente, era casi como una serenidad de una santa ante estos padres dolientes que no podían aceptar que su hijo no tendría las mismas oportunidades que el resto de los niños.

En esto estaban cuando alguien llama al celular de la doctora, ella tuvo una reacción curiosa.

-Pueden hacer algo ahora, vayan ahora mismo al laboratorio en la planta dos, ahí le harán a su hijo los exámenes, después acuerden otra cita con mi secretaria para la próxima semana, no se preocupen, estos estudios no corren a cuenta de ustedes aun, solo se cobraran al final del tratamiento. Nos vemos después.

-Si gracias Doctora… que Dios la bendiga- dijo la mujer mientras salía la pareja.

-Que curiosa expresión, considerando que muchos religiosos me consideran el anticristo por mi labor de corregir errores de…-no pudo terminar su impresión después de que salió la pareja por el sonido de su celular, que sonó por segunda vez- N° 28, ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas, sabes que este es el horario de consulta en mi clínica.

-Lo sé, pero es una pequeña emergencia, tuve un incidente en el parque, me ensucie y temo que eso provoque problemas de salud, tú me entiendes, eres mi doctora después de todo.

-Fue mucha suciedad- ella sabía de qué suciedad hablaba. No era la primera vez que este tipo de cosas pasaban a "sus niñas".

-No tanta, pero mi cara se ensucio mucho.

-No vemos donde sabes.

Minutos después, en un laboratorio en el octavo sótano de la clínica genética.

-No sé porque te angustias, sabes que eres inmune a cualquier tipo de infección, yo te hice de ese modo.

-No es por mí, me preocupa Usagi, no quiero infectarlo de algo, él no es tan inmune a las enfermedades.

-Bien, niña enamorada, limpia tu piel con esta toallita húmeda y la echare aquí.

La solución revelo que si había algunas infecciones en la sangre que le ensucio el rostro.

-Es positivo, te infecto con algo bastante problemático, estarás bien pero no podrás tener acción con ese conejo loco sin riesgo a infectarlo en dos semanas, te recetare antivirales y tu genética hará el resto, la infección desaparecerá en ese tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor será no ver a Usagi durante esas semanas, conociéndole, no creo que acepte la abstinencia.

-Sí, será lo mejor, tal vez debas quedarte aquí, me asegurare que él no pueda verte en ese tiempo.

-Sabes lo que me preocupa, es dejarlo solo ese tiempo, más que estar encerrada aquí. Lo conozco, no se quedara quieto.

-¿Por qué sigues a su lado? El no es precisamente fiel.

-Sera porque me encanta. -Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Niña… necesitas ubicarte, hay más en la vida que ser la amante de alguien.

-En mi caso, solo es eso, y me basta para ser feliz.

La Dra. movió desaprobatoriamente la cabeza.


	3. Mundo desolado

Mundo desolado

Ella despierta sobresaltada ante la oscuridad sobre su cabeza, el mundo ha quedado en tinieblas ¿Qué ha causado esto? Ve a su alrededor dándose cuenta que solo hay polvo, el cual le provoca que sus ojos ardan, casi se siente ciega ante este polvo. Apenas puede respirar.

-¿Estás bien?- escucha una voz cerca de ella, suena aguda, piensa al principio que es una mujer- ¿estás bien?- es realmente la voz de un niño, trata de tocarlo, siente sus largas orejas y comprende que es un semejante, un conejo.

-Me duele el cuerpo… ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Queena, como se hace llamar desde los doce años.

-Parece que hubo una explosión, hay gente muerta por todos lados- dijo la vos un tanto tranquila, esta tranquilidad fue demasiado desesperante para la chica conejo.

-¡Estas bromeando!- fue cuando ella con dificultad vio aquellos cuerpos, parecían derretirse como babosas con sal, eran cuerpos grotescos, reconoció a uno como el policía que la había perseguido momentos atrás.

-Creo que hay radiación, la gente está teniendo reacciones como que sus venas se hinchan, algunos otros están… - en ese momento ella se comenzó a sentir con ganas de vomitar, pero no salió aquella porquería de su estomago, salió sangre, eso la aterió, él chico le sonrió.- no te preocupes, yo cuido de ti, te llevare a un hospital.

Él chico solo tenía 12 años, la levanto y puso el brazo de Queena alrededor de su cuello, para que ella pudiera caminar.

-Voy a morir…- murmuraba mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos rojos como sangre – mi guitarra, quiero que me entierren con mi guitarra…- estaba realmente aterrada. - ¡¿Dónde está?

-¿Es esa?- dijo el chico mientras caminaban a un objeto que resulto ser una guitarra, la cual estaba rota- ¿la levanto?- pregunto con calma.

-Si, por favor…- estaba sufriendo por ver la guitarra en tan mal estado, no quería pensar siquiera que estaba muriéndose.

El chico se paro unos momentos y tomo el asa del instrumento y se la coloco de forma que este pudiese ser llevado sin obstaculizarle su labor de muleta para la chica. Fue cuando noto que había un vehículo que parecía ser suficientemente funcional, y le volvió a dirigir la mirada a Queena.

-Creo que está muy lejos el hospital, pero podríamos tomar ese auto, podríamos llevar a alguien más si encontramos a más personas en el camino.

-Buena idea… - ella estaba prácticamente en shock por todo. – así por lo menos moriré sentada.

-No seas pesimista, en el hospital podrán hacer algo. Vamos

El vehículo estaba ocupado, el dueño estaba muerto sentado al volante, parecía que había sido atravesado por un proyectil, clavado en su pecho, el chico deja a Queena apoyada en el auto mientras él se encarga del cadáver; uso todas sus fuerzas para sacar el cadáver y dejarlo a un lado.

-Lo siento mucho, pero está muerto, no puedo hacer ya nada- le susurra al cadáver en el oído, esto le deja claro a Queena que él está bastante trastornado por la situación. Él se da cuenta de esto posiblemente en la forma en que ella lo mira. – Todo va a estar bien – entra al auto y lo enciende manualmente, la llave (en este caso el piloto del vehículo) está rota.

- ¿Por qué hablarle si esta muerto?- le pregunto ya cuando estaban andando en el vehículo robado.

-Existe la creencia de que lo último que se va es el oído, el cerebro aunque dañado no está del todo muerto, sentí que debía disculparme por dejarlo abandonado.- dijo tranquilo mientras conducía, era sorprendente lo bien que lo hacía, la mayoría aprende a los 14 o 15 años en la escuela, pero posiblemente sus padres ya le estaban enseñando a manejar cuando era suficientemente alto para alcanzar los pedales. – dime tu nombre.

-Mmm…- esto la saco de todo aquello que ocupaba su mente, quería evitar pensar en morir que prestaba atención a cosas absurdas para distraerse.- Queeena.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Sí.

-Rayos, me gustas… que pena, si te peleas con él yo estoy disponible.

-Lo pensare. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eje, pensaras que estoy loco, pero no lo se.

-¿Cómo?

-No recuerdo… desperté en medio de todo esto y solo eso recuerdo…

Ella sentía mareos, sentía que se desmayaría, el ardor en su cuerpo volvía a aumentar, se sentía como si la estuvieran hirviendo viva.

-Queena… Queena… -Volvió a despertar dentro de un cuarto oscuro, había una luz débil de una lámpara de emergencia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto mientras se daba cuenta que estaba en una bata de baño.

-En un edificio, me di cuenta que empezaría a llover, entre aquí para evitar que estuviéramos expuestos.

-Estábamos en el auto…

-No serviría si era lluvia radiactiva.- dijo mientras la miraba serio.

-Me desnudaste…- esto le pareció molesto.

-Tuve que hacerlo, también bañarnos, para evitar la radiación.

La idea le pareció molesta aun más de lo que fue solo suponer el que había sido solo desnudado su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero entonces noto que el también tenía sangre en la boca.

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunto algo conmovida.

-No te preocupes.

-Dime, ¿te caíste?

-No, ya te dije que no te preocupes.

-Vomitaste…

Se quedo en silencio.

-Tu cuerpo también está mal ¿verdad?

-Me duele, pero creo que puedo andar, me da más miedo dejarme vencer por el dolor.

-No quiero morirme… en serio no quiero…

-No vas a morirte, no voy a permitir que mueras.- dijo molesto, como si le estuvieran diciendo inútil o algo parecido.

Durante los siguientes dos días ellos sobrevivieron comiendo lo que encontraban en maquinas expendedoras, el clima estaba enloquecido, hacia demasiado frio, fue cuando él decidió que era momento de partir, de lo contrario no serian capaces de encontrar ayuda, a pesar de que se habían escuchado vehículos militares, no había señal de algún intento de salvar a alguien. Era demasiado caótico el asunto. El dolor no cedía, entonces decidió que se dirigirían hacia donde se encontraba un hospital militar, si no podían ser atendidos ahí, seguro morirían de intentar llegar a otro lugar, pero morir ya era algo seguro a esas alturas.

-Nos vamos…- dijo rotundamente el chico.

-Elvis, esta helando, afuera seguro nos congelaremos.-Ella le llamo Elvis por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Lo sé, pero aquí no podemos seguir, necesitamos ver a un doctor.- su rostro era tan dulce, sus ojos eran azules, pero impresionantemente expresivos.

-Mejor nos cubrimos lo mejor que podamos.

El departamento en el que estaban era uno de los de en medio, Elvis había roto la puerta a patadas para entrar, robaron ropa de los dueños y se forraron bien y bajaron al estacionamiento, donde encontraron el vehículo que usarían ahora, él anterior estaba en pésimas condiciones para este viaje, estaba tan frio por dentro.

-Aquí vamos- Dijeron los dos cruzando los dedos, el auto encendió.

El exterior estaba blanco y la nieve se había amontonado tanto que pidieron salir por la parte superior de estacionamiento, era en verdad un escenario terrorífico. No era un invierno nuclear, era un inverno causado por la inestabilidad de un planeta fuera de su eje. Elvis sentía como el frio trataba de entrar al interior.

-Debo darme prisa- dijo tiritando por el frio el chico.- Creo que tendré que acelerar a todo lo que da. Ponte el cinturón.

Parecía un proyectil volando a toda velocidad. No era agradable en lo más mínimo el frio.

Fue cuando salieron por fin de la zona donde se encontraba el centro de la explosión, pero las cosas no estaban mejor, los edificios estaban también en malas condiciones, se veían vehículos militares, volando por varios lugares, era obvio que estaban bajo ley marcial por el desastre.

-Deténganse, esta área está en estado de cuarentena, no se permite la salida de la zona.-Dijo una voz desde un vehículo aéreo.

-Es momento de usar el altavoz –Dijo ella mientras tomaba un micrófono pequeño y una de las bocinas que tomaron del departamento. – Ayúdennos, por favor, estuvimos expuestos a la radiación de hace dos días, soy Honey Bunny, mi numero de afiliación es el SEC2377889, ayúdennos.

Minutos más tarde, ellos estas siendo llevados a pie a trabes de corredores repletos de heridos, algunos llevaban heridas tan grabes que parecían escapados del infierno. Fueron llevados a una zona donde estaban la mayoría de los pacientes que al igual que ellos sufrían lo que denominaban envenenamiento con radiación. Eran personas de todo tipo y especies, Queena sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Elvis, ellos se sentían demasiado vinculados a este momento, extraño, ellos no se conocían antes de esto.

-¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Fue una bomba?

-No, un meteorito del tamaño de una montaña se estrello contra el planeta, Acmetropolis se salió de su eje. – Dijo un enfermero mientras se disponía a llevarse a Elvis, no podía permanecer en la misma área que Queena, estaban separando a las mujeres de los hombres.

-Pero él no sabe quién es, perdió la memoria, soy todo lo que tiene- ella suplica por que lo dejen a su lado, la verdad es que ella lo necesita emocionalmente, tiene miedo de estar sola.

-No es posible, son las normas.

-Queena , no te preocupes, saldrán las cosas bien- le sonrió mientras se lo llevaban, este comportamiento seguía desconcertándola tanto.

Actualidad.

Queena se arreglándose para esa sesión de fotografía que tenía que continuar, de lo contrario sería un atraso, ella no podía evitar recordar esos eventos, su vida ha cambiado tanto. Pero sobretodo no puede evitar pensar4 en estos momentos en Elvis, solo convivio una semana con el después de la llegada al hospital, después de eso nada, él desapareció misteriosamente, como otros tantos de la zona de envenenados por radiación, los anómalos como supo que realmente eran llamados.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchos tipos de personas en este mundo, no se puede definir a las personas con un simple bueno o malo, todos tenemos aspectos que nos hacen complicados, pero hay quienes creen que pueden vivir en mentalidad colmena, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento, la idea es espeluznante pero algo atractiva, personalmente me intriga la mentalidad colmena, aquí les presento a dos mensajeras de… no, aun no es momento de revelar el nombre de la organización secreta detrás de las acciones de mi querido conejo psicópata, eso lo revelare en próximos capítulos de **CONEJO BLANCO**, para que sepan, esta no es una historia lineal, no todavía, solo estoy presentando pequeños relatos sobre el universo que he creado con el fin de expandir Loonatic Unleashed, quiero explorar su potencial, el cual era mucho pero se perdió tanto por qué no fue aceptada en su tiempo, la razón fue desgraciadamente lo mismo que causo que se volviera de culto, los descendientes de los Looney Tunes, eso fue causa de controversia, aun sigue a mas de 5 años de la primera emisión de su primera temporada, eso es una lástima, yo empecé como una Anti Loonatics y termine amando la serie, prueba de que también uno puede cambiar de opinión.

Ellas son Clones en masa, seres que por razones de ley ni siquiera deberían existir, pero lo hacen, sus mentes están fundidas en una simbiosis, piensan como si fueran la misma persona, pero al mismo tiempo no tienen muchos de los aspectos que definen una personalidad, solo una tiene personalidad, la N° 28, quien se denomina como Sla Boom Boom. ¿Cómo perciben esto las demás clones en masa?

**NENAS CLON, MUÑECAS SIN CORAZÓN**

13 se siente confundida… no puede concentrarse en su trabajo, 25 se da cuenta de eso y se acerca a su hermana mayor, quien solo se limita a observarla sin expresar emoción alguna, es como si pudieran percibir sus emociones a trabes de otras señales, quien sabe, es difícil comprender a los clones en masa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice 25 secamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- le responde la otra.

-Estas confundida- respondió en el mismo monótono asentó.

-Pienso en 28, ella es… diferente.

-Eso explica todo, estas así desde que salimos de visitarla, ella causa ese efecto en ti cada vez que dice uno de sus disparates.

-Ninguna otra es como ella, sobre todo lo que dice a veces, que no tenemos personalidad.

-Solo es que no ve un reflejo de su personalidad en ninguna de nosotras, no es algo de qué preocuparse, ella es la anomalía.

Tal vez tenía 25 razón, solo que recordar el rostro de la chica ardilla viéndolas con tanto desprecio, era extraño ese sentimiento de dolor en la boca del estomago, como si esa ardilla de gris pelaje como el suyo, de mismos rasgos como los suyos, fuera más real, quien sabe.

-Ella dice que somos dolls, así nos llama- dijo repentinamente 25, parece que se ha contagiado de la melancolía de 13, sí, eso es, están melancólicas.

-Entonces tu también sientes lo mismo.

-Sí, creo que el mismo tiempo que tú.

-Dice que no tenemos alma… por eso somos dolls para ella.

-¿Desde cuándo ella es así?… yo nací en otro lugar, tu sabes.-pregunta 13 con ese monótono sonido que es su voz.

-No sabría decirte, ella siempre fue extraña, pero no tanto como ahora… fue hasta que lo conoció a él, hace 10 años creo.

-¿Quién? –Por primera vez se escucho intriga en su voz.

-Ya sabes de quien hablo. El fue un día a la granja donde crecimos, 28 como siempre se escapo de las practicas, nunca le ha gustado aceptar las ordenes, él la encontró y la trajo de vuelta, ¿algo le dijo esa vez? O ¿solo le impresiono su forma de ser? Quién sabe, pero algo hizo que la cambio por completo.

-Por favor…- una voz mustia suplicaba.

Ella miran al hombre que han atado a un sillón, en el suelo hay varios cadáveres, sus matones que no fueron muy efectivos para protegerlo, ellas son maquinas de matar.

-Por favor…-seguía suplicando.

-Nosotras solo damos el mensaje-Dijo 25 con ese mismo tono que no muestra emoción alguna.- fuiste advertido que no actuaras por tu propia cuenta, no hiciste caso, estas son las consecuencias.

-Sierra los ojos – dice 13 mientras le arroja un compuesto inflamable, como si fuera una simple cubetada1 de agua.

-Noo! Por favor Nooo! – Grita mientras trata de zafarse.

-No es nada personal, es trabajo.

-Nooooo!

13 deja caer un encendedor, momentos antes de salir de la habitación, al lado de su gemela clon.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué dice que no tenemos corazón?, ¿qué significa eso exactamente?- dice 25 metiendo sus manos a los bolcillos de su saco.

-Solo es un concepto, no tiene importancia.- Contesta su hermana de la misma forma normal, como robot.

-YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG

1 Un balde de agua arrojado sobre algo, término usado en México.


	5. Un conejo aburrido

Un conejo aburrido.

El chico conejo al fin se decidió a desperezarse y a prepararse para tomar un baño, había estado encerrado tanto tiempo que ya sentía que le estaban creciendo hongos en los sesos. Su vida ya empezaba a tomar matices demasiado monótonos, despertaba, desayunaba, jugaba videojuegos, ver documentales, jugar más videojuegos, tenía un chequeo de vez en cuando, pero en verdad no pasaba nada fuera de lo común a excepción de las visitas de Slaboom, ella lo trataba como si fueran novios, eso era extraño, ella era una chica mayor, él apenas parecía entrar en la pubertad, solo parecía un niño de 12 años. Ahora no sabía nada de su novia mayo como ella se autonombraba, ella no había ido en todo el día y había prometido ir a visitarlo hoy, ahora se sentía en verdad aburrido y abandonado; había ocasiones en que él se preguntaba sobre su verdadera edad, sabía que tenía un síndrome que impedía que se desarrollara a la velocidad normal, él no es realmente un niño, podría ser que fuera un tipo cuarentón a este paso, pero lo gracioso de esto, el no sentía como un tipo cuarentón. También sabía que esta situación era demasiado deprimente, el ya no soportaba estar encerrado, era aburrido, en verdad se sentía peor que un mueble viejo que solo fue arrumbado. Fue entonces cuando se propuso salir a la calle, antes de que olvidara como hacer eso. Antes de que sus hongos imaginarios se comieran sus ideas.

Ahora era momento de explorar la forma de salir del departamento, lo cual no sería fácil, la salida era custodiada por varias cámaras, era imposible salir por ahí sin que llegaran varios grandulones a someterlo y dejarlo dentro de su jaula de oro. Todavía recordaba el puntapié que le toco la última vez que lo encontraron fuera. La puerta era algo fuera de discusión, pero la ventilación también lo era, eso solo funciona en las películas, las ventilas no son tan fáciles de cruzar.

Fue entonces que noto algo, la terraza era amplia incluso había relieves en la fachada para asirse, había visto antiguos documentales que decían que en el siglo 21 sobre los deportistas extremos y algunas actividades que podían considerarse sumamente arriesgadas, como trepar edificios solo usando las manos para sujetarse. La idea le pareció tan loca al principio, pero entre más buscaba alternativas que no implicaran un riesgo, más se daba cuenta que esta idea no podía descartarse por completo. Hasta que concluyo en que tendría que probar suerte, total, pasar la vida enclaustrado no era más que un tedio insoportable, esperando que alguien se acuerde de uno, estaba arto de ser tratado como un mueble arrumbado. Incluso había dejado de bañarse toda la semana anterior, ya no podía seguir así. Estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo solo por el beneficio de ser libre como el viento, después se las arreglaría para sobrevivir afuera.

-Bien, tengo ropa, pero no tengo dinero, tenía algo de efectivo cuando me trajeron aquí la última vez, debe estar en la ropa sucia aun- dijo mientras se dirigía a esculcar los bolcillos de esa ropa que llevaba puesta cuando despertó nuevamente en la calle, sin noción de que hacia ahí. Encontró en efecto unos monederos electrónicos, parecía que tenía una fijación con estos bienes bancarios desechables. También encontró pases a distintos clubs, todos de distintos tipos, unos eran clubs privados, donde van personas de alto nivel económico, otros eran de almacenes especializados, eso no le llamaba tanto la atención como los que pertenecía al rubro del entretenimiento, especialmente entretenimiento para adultos, cualquier púber mataría por un pase así, y estaba en sus manos. Sonrió un poco y decidió guardarlo para aprovechar alguna oportunidad para usarlo. -Jejejejejeje, esto es emocionante.

Entonces se encamino a la terraza y examino las plantas que estaban ahí en masetas, ahí estaba una herramienta que logro que el jardinero "olvidara" en su última visita, y con ella comenzó a sabotear el campo protector que impedía que alguien entrara a robar, nunca terminaba de sorprenderle esta intuición suya de cómo desactivar estos campos energéticos con tan solo rosar ciertas zonas, pero no tenía tiempo para estar sumido en meditaciones sobre su vida, esto era de acción calculada, con sangre fría sobretodo. Respiro hondo mientras buscaba como equilibrarse, entonces se fue deslizando por la cornisa, era angostos los bordes por donde se deslizaban los pies, tal vez mas de lo que él había calculado, la idea de caer le vino en varias ocasiones, para pasar de un lugar a otro eran 10 minutos, pero posiblemente eran los 10 minutos más largos de su vida hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué hacia esto en primer lugar? El departamento no era nada malo, había comida, era un techo seguro, tenia entretenimiento y no le exigían levantar ni asear nada,¿ por qué dejar eso entonces? ¿por aburrimiento?, fue cuando el rostro de ella se dibujo frente a sus ojos.

"Que te parece si te llamo Elvis, es un nombre que me gusta, se ve que cuando crezcas serán bastante galán" le dijo una chica coneja de pelaje platinado y tinte azul en su fleco despeinado.

-Queena…- murmuraba mientras seguía adelante con su plan de escapar, había descubierto que era más que aburrimiento, era que deseaba verla otra vez, ella era lo mas cercano a un recuerdo feliz, en medio de la destrucción el verla feliz cuando se probaba los vestidos de una persona que jamás conocieron, cuando comía algo agradable robado de alguna alacena, cuando cantaba una canción en el hospital al que llegaron después de una semana solos, el saber que fue necesitado por alguien le gustaba tanto, ahora el estaba necesitado de ella, de su compañía, de su personalidad, de su forma de ser tan traviesa y un poco maliciosa, el solo quería estar con ella nuevamente. Esto era lo más loco que había pensado en un momento así, está enamorado, eso es lo loco.

A pocos centímetros de llegar, se resbalo por culpa de una paloma que voló cerca de él y le pego en la cabeza. Provocando que su equilibrio se perdiera y callera al vacio. Por su mente pasaron escenas de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento, pero sobretodo, era ese deseo de ver aunque fuera una última vez a aquella chica que anhelaba tanto. Su cuerpo choco contra la banqueta y sorpresivamente reboto sobre el pedimento hasta llegar al otro lado, varios que vieron la escena gritaron por la impresión, un cuerpo cayendo desde un edificio no es algo cotidiano, pero que este mismo rebote como si fuera de goma es menos común. El chico esta consiente, pero prefiere permanecer en un estado inmóvil, mientras escucha los gritos y los parloteos de la gente, quienes se arremolinan a su alrededor. Uno le busca el pulso, su corazón esta acelerado por la emoción de lo que acaba de vivir, se siente tan feliz, inexplicablemente feliz, como si la idea de tanta atención fuera vigorizante para él. Ama tener tan de repente tanta atención.

-Queena- murmura repentinamente mientras se levanta, no puede perder el tiempo con estos extraños, tiene que encontrarla, antes de que este escándalo atraiga la atención de quienes lo quieren encerrado en el departamento, ve que la gente está asustada al verlo levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado, no le importa y sale corriendo con deseos de hallar a su hermosa musa inspiradora.

Las cosas que causa el despertar aburrido una mañana.


	6. No soy de ese tipo

No soy de ese tipo.

Nota de Pulpomolcagetero: todo es desde el punto de vista de Queena Diamont, ella es ahora una supermodelo, una de las antropomorfas más populares, pero siempre ella quiere algo más en la vida que admiración.

(Acmetropolis, Dos noches antes del capítulo anterior)

(Gran Santuario-Mansion Roja, Casa de Apolo Ming, fiesta de cumpleaños de Apolo)

Esta es una de las reuniones más aparatosas y ruidosas de la farándula de Acmetropolis, estrellas juveniles, supermodelos y uno que otro riquillo malcriado están en esta fiesta, hay música tan estridente que los vecinos de este colosal edificio (que conforma la zona habitacional mas exclusiva de la ciudad planeta,) perciben a plataformas de distancia. Los invitados, mejor dicho los gorrones están por doquier, bailando, nadando en la piscina, bebiendo… y no en ese orden necesario, es curioso como los adolecentes pierden tanto el control en estas fiestas, con o sin alcohol de por medio, pero el que es centro de atención es el inigualable Apolo Ming, gran actor de la pantalla, supermodelo también, todas las chicas matarían porque él les haga caso, tiene ese físico perfecto, tanto que parece retocado con un programa de diseño grafico, los hombres dicen que no puede ser real ese físico, que debió recurrir a cirugía genética para mejorar su cuerpo, francamente entiendo porque todas babean por Apolo, un visón de pelaje claro y lechoso , con dorados risos, sin olvidar ese cuerpazo, definitivamente él es toda una fantasía para cualquiera, por alguna razón yo soy inmune a su encantadora personalidad.

La fiesta en definitiva se está poniendo en ambiente, yo estoy aquí, bebiendo mi cuarto trago, usando un traje de baño rojo de aparentemente una sola pieza (todos tenían que venir de rojo) todavía no entro a la piscina, la razón la estoy reservando para el final. Qué curioso el comportamiento de todos a mi alrededor. Cuando se dan cuenta de que estoy bebiendo mi cuarto vaso del ponche con una cantidad de alcohol barbará, se me acercan, son mas amigables, como si no pudiera suponer que ellos planean algo mas, no soy una niñita ingenua, se de esto, me imagino lo que desean, pero yo no estoy interesada, solo quiero salir a bailar, asi que he decidido ser una linda chica y dejar que me saquen a bailar. Noto como a medida que me muevo, las miradas me siguen, siento sus anhelos, su deseo de tocar, pero ingenuos son si piensan que yo les permitiré tocar este cuerpecito que solo es para ver.

-Vaya, miren quien se ha dignado a honrar con su presencia a los mortales- dijo alguien, y volteo a ver y me topo con la mirada color violeta del cumpleañero, me sonríe, yo creo que no demuestro el menor entusiasmo.

-Tu- dice repentinamente mientras yo me sigo moviendo al ritmo de esta música sin corazón.- Tu ven con migo.

Yo sigo bailando, moviendo mis brazos en el aire , mientras mis caderas dan varios movimientos circulares, sus palabras no tienden significado para mi.

-¿No escuchaste?- me pregunta , su rostro se mostro perplejo unos segundos, para volver rápido a su espresion tan "cool".

-Si escuche- le digo mientras sigo moviéndome como toda una "profesional", jejeje.

Apolo parece confundido, tal vez tiene la mala costumbre de que solo tiene que decir "Tú" y las chicas automáticamente se derriten y le suplican, conmigo se equivoca, yo quiero más que un simple encontrón, yo quiero que me trabaje, que me gane, es lo menos que tiene que hacer para tenerme aunque sea una vez.

-Si me quieres demuéstrame que eres bueno en la pista- hago unos movimientos callejeros, unas piruetas usando mis manos como eje, una de mis orejas queda cubriendo mi ojo derecho al final, mientras paso mi lengua por mis labios pintados de un lápiz labial especial.

-Queena Dance, Queena Dance- me aclaman todos seguidores, yo no sonrió a ninguno, de eso estoy segura, solo miro desafiante a Apolo, quiero saber que hará el súper adonis.

Apolo aparentemente trata de seguir el ritmo con movimientos de cabeza y comienza una serie de movimientos salvajes, tan candentes como espectaculares, lo admito, es buen bailarin, pero yo no doy por perdido este encuentro.

-Bien… ¿Sabes hacer katas?- le digo mientras comienzo a ejecutar varios de mis movimientos al ritmo de la música electrónica, muy rítmica, pero sin eso que hace que tenga corazón- Woohoooo!- Aulló al tiempo que hago una voltereta. Pero con lo que no cuento es con que soy atrapada en el aire y lo siguiente que veo es a el rostro de Apolo mientras mis piernas están en el aire, mi corazón late tan rápido, bien, creo que logro convencerme después de todo. Ya no cuento con más armas a mi disposición, al menos armas que no involucren la violencia.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño de tu habitación?- es lo único que se me ocurre decir mientras estoy roja de la pena. Estoy en el aire y me estoy excusando por que necesito ir, ha bebido demasiado y tengo que ir a regar margaritas.

-Seguro- creo que no comprende mi actuar.

(Baño de la habitación principal)

Esta mansión es de solo dos colores, Un blanco de no se que tipo y un color rojo, me gusta el rojo, el negro y el rojo son mis dos colores favoritos, me enjuago la cara mientras me miro al espejo, estoy segura que alguien intento drogarme en por lo menos una o dos ocasiones, he bebido mucho, tanto que cualquiera estaría diciendo sandeces en mi lugar, mas los pases (pastillas) que me bebí en el ponche, cortesía de los amigables chicos de ahí abajo, me dan lastima, con todo ese dinero, no compran una personalidad que sea capaz de convencer a una chica de pasar un rato con ellos, no, claro que no, la tienen que drogar, malditas píldoras, si siquiera surtieran efecto, no me siento intoxicada, maldito alcohol, no me embriaga lo suficiente, solo he podido estar cinco minutos ebria esta noche y ya estoy sobria, solo queda el aliento. ¿Queena, que estás haciendo? Esto no se acerca a lo que soñabas, mírate.

-Queena.

Volteo a ver y es Apolo.

-Hola nene, ¿por qué dejaste la fiesta?- el pone una expresión curiosa.

-¿Recuerdas el trato?- dijo él mientras se sienta en retrete (si, dije retrete, no lo voy a negar, me gustaría decir escusado, pero las conejitas de revistas no decimos palabras así.) el me mira directo a los ojos, soy rara, cualquiera pensaría en que es tan sexi y genial, yo veo un niño con músculos sobrecrecidos, todo porque mi corazón está ocupado.- Se que no te agrada, a mi tampoco, pero es necesario.

-Yo no quería que la gente pensara que era otra más de tus supuestas visitas- finjo arrastrar algunas palabras, no quiero que el sepa la verdad, no me conviene que sepan que yo soy diferente, es demasiado peligroso para mí.- ¿quieres llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias?

-Si quieres solo vamos a estar en la habitación, viendo la tv o jugando con mi juego, creo que te lo debo.

-Me acabas de despreciar por un videogame, si no fuera porque sé de qué tipo de tipo eres, con esto descubro que eres más gay que las galletas de animalitos, shi jajajaja

-Shiiiii, no quiero que lo sepa nadie aun.

-Esto es increíble, ¿en que siglo crees que estás viviendo? ¿En el 21?

-La gente es muy tarada aun, todavía no quiero anunciar al mundo, solo hasta que me vean como algo más que el modelo y actor guapo de la TV.

Lo que digas - ahora recuerdo por qué no me siento atraída por él, que trágico, jajaja.

Estamos los dos en la cama, jugando un juego de cierto corte velico con zombies.

-Oye, no tienes algún erógame, me gustaría mostrarte una forma de desbloquear a todos los chicos.

-No me gustan esos juegos, no son emocionantes, aburren después de un rato.

-Comprendo Apple.

-Juegas muy bien para estar borracha- dice medio jugando al perspicaz, gracioso.

-Lo que pasa es que estas ardido porque te venzo estando como sea- le respondo medio torpe, la verdad es que quiero que pasen los 35 minutos que acordamos y me lanzo a la piscina, todo para que crean que nos acostamos. Hay momentos en los que quisiera aprovechar mi supuesto estado de embriagues y fingir que quiero aprovecharme de la situación, jejeje, tengo un problema con este plan, creo que todavía me queda dignidad, mejor finjo con Ace saliendo de esta fiesta, pero no, no he visto a Ace en un buen rato, es posible que no sepa que estoy en el medio del modelaje, ¡¿en qué maldito mundo estará viviendo? Yo si sé que es miembro de ese culto con aspiraciones súper heroicas.

Tal vez por esto estoy haciendo esto, por mucho que me moleste, él siempre me vio como una niñita con moños en la punta de las orejas, pues esta niña ya está muy crecida para que se le sigua considerando como tal, ahora es el momento y corro directo a la piscina y hago una bala de cañón, el agua se me metió hasta los oídos y un poco de la nariz, pero no me estoy ahogando, es más, escucho un poco de escándalo, me contengo de reír por estar bajo el agua, pero percibo el movimiento de la gente en el agua.

-¡El agua esta roja!- se escucha apagadamente, yo me estoy en verdad aguantando, pero ya es suficiente.

Salgo del agua salpicando de rojo a todos, pero no es un rojo que tiña, son los restos de mi traje de una pieza que mencione al principio, estaba hecho de una tela a base de celulosa, tan fina que se disuelve en el agua como un terrón de azúcar, mostrando mi diminuto biquini que solo cubre lo apropiado de este cuerpecito, salgo de la piscina y camino hacia la salida con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras soy seguida por las miradas de esos perdedores con tanto dinero pero sin imaginación. Estoy segura que algunas de esas fotos irán a parar a algún periódico, mi agente se encargara de sacar bastante provecho de esta escena, solo volteo un instante, sonrió y doy una caravana y me voy.

Me pregunto que pensara el si llega a ver las fotos, ¿pensara en mi como una mujer? Me doy cuenta que es difícil doblegarme, no soy de este tipo de personas, pero ahora no se, siento que en ocasiones estoy triste, pero no es momento de pensar en ello, debo seguir para ser la mejor, la juventud no me durara toda la vida.


End file.
